The prevalence of drug use and abuse worldwide has reached epidemic levels. There are a plethora of drugs, both legal and illegal, the abuse of which have become serious public policy issues affecting all strata of society with medical and social consequences. Some users live in an extremely high risk population associated with poverty and illegal activity. Other users who might classify themselves as recreational users are at risk due to (a) properties of the drug(s) which make them addictive, (b) a predisposition of the user to become a heavy user or (c) a combination of factors including personal circumstances, hardship, environment and accessibility. Adequate treatment of drug abuse requires innovative and creative programs of intervention.